When Hermione Granger became Hermione Weasley
by Vitzy
Summary: We all know that Ron and Hermione got married. But how did Ron propose to Hermione. How did Ron prepare? How did Hermione react?   Well, read and find out! Read and Review


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and hence don't own any of the below mentioned characters.**

_**When Hermione Granger became Hermione Weasley: The making of.**_

…

Ron took a deep breath and kneeled on the floor or one knee. He took a deep breath and began.

"Hermione Jean Grang-" but he was cut off by a loud exasperated sigh.

"For Merlin's sake you're asking her to bloody well _marry _you! Be a bit more enthusiastic!" and his sister smacked him round the head with a dish towel she was using to wipe the lunch plates with.

Ron scowled at Ginny and made a face at her back whilst Harry tried to stifle his laugh.

"Well I would be a bit more enthusiastic, but currently I'm proposing to a flaming _wall._ It's not exactly being very responsive, now, is it!"

"Well maybe it would help if you were actually looking at a person while you prepare your speech," Harry suggested.

"Here," Harry strode over to his girlfriend and pushed her and the wet dish cloth in front of Ron who was looking a bit forlorn.

"Pretend Ginny is Hermione, it might make it a bit easier."

So Ron got on one knee again and held open an imaginary box.

"Hermione Jean Weasley…" he began, unaware of his mistake until Ginny flung her dish cloth at her bewildered brother's face and started hitting her head against the wall.

"Mate, you're asking her to marry you so she becomes a Weasley. She's not one yet!" Harry exclaimed, also starting to get a bit frustrated.

"I can't do it with Ginny standing there like a devil. She's distracting me!" Ron snapped.

"Look I'll just not ask her to marry me. There are loads of wizards who never ask their witch to marry.

Ginny raised her head skeptically and said, "Name one couple."

At his lack of response Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Try pretending Harry is Hermione. You won't get the name mixed up…"

Ron stared at Ginny as if she was suddenly sporting devil horns.

"Are you insane? I'm not gay!"

"Well you're also not into incest, are you?" Harry pointed out helpfully.

Ron turned to his friend. "Yeh, but it's more acceptable than being gay."

"It's illegal." Harry said dryly.

"Where?"

"Every where, mate! And anyway there isn't anything wrong with being gay!" Harry stated firmly, effectively ending the line of conversation.

"Oh no!" Ron moaned suddenly.

"Now what?" Ginny asked warily.

"What if she is gay?" Ron said softly.

Harry was impressed. Doubly impressed.

First at his best friend's utter and complete mentalness…

And second at his girlfriend's complete control over her temper.

How she hadn't managed to strangle Ron yet was a miracle.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said in a high voice suddenly sounding a lot like Molly.

"After spending the last six months getting you and your girlfriend to actually get along and then spending hours buying that ring which you lost and we had to spend even longer finding_…" _she stopped to take a breath, her face starting to get redder the more she spoke.

"And then spending the _entire _night trying to help you prepare a proposal speech, you think that your girl friend might be _gay_!"

Now she was poking Ron in the ribs and Harry was convinced that Ginny was just the same raging self.

"You actually have audacity to question Hermione's sexuality a _day _before you propose to her?"

Ron looked over helplessly towards Harry who was holding his sides to stop from laughing.

"It it…never came up! I mean I always assumed she would be straight." Ron stammered, cowering from his sister.

She pulled Ron's lanky form up by his collar, and although she was a good foot shorter than him, she easily terrified Ron as she hissed in his face, irritation etched across her face.

"You will take her to the restaurant tomorrow and propose to her _no matter what_! If she says yes, then congratulations she's just as idiotic as you and if she says no, then well she just might be gay!"

And with that, Ginny waved her wand once to collect her purse and keys and strode out the front door of her own house.

Four hours later, Ginny returned, having gone out for a fly with Angelina, to find both men fast asleep on the couch.

They woke up grouchily but upon seeing Ginny again, Harry brightened immediately.

"He's done it!" Harry said happily.

Ron nodded and cleared his throat as a soft look graced his face.

"Hermione Jean Granger, from the moment I first met you, I knew there was something different about you. Your difference was what destined us together. I may not have realized it but slowly and surely I started falling in love with everything that make up you. I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else other than you by my side. We've had many experiences together but will you do this one more thing with me? Will you marry me?"

Ron finished and looked up to see tears in Ginny's eyes.

"That was beautiful Ron. How long did it take you to prepare that?" she asked.

Ron looked at Harry and chuckled. Harry's mouth was hanging open.

"Where did all that emotional stuff come from?" he gasped.

Ron shrugged and replied, "I just thought of Hermione and thought why I truthfully want to marry her. It just kinda came."

"You mean you said all that now, on the spot?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Err…you seriously can't be mad at me,"

Ginny shook her head slowly and suddenly gave her brother a fierce hug and whispered, "She's be an idiot to say no!"

That night when Ron was in his apartment he found that he was actually quite ready for tomorrow.

….

-_The next day_-

It was a really nice restaurant. Ron knew that Hermione would enjoy the food. After all Muggle Japanese food was her favourite.

He smiled as he watched a hyper Hermione picking up different dishes as they came past her on the delivery belt.

It was such a muggle thing that Hermione reveled in and Ron was just happy in providing this little joy to her.

But finally the time had come. She was in a good mood. No one needed the toilet and there was plenty of food still left to eat.

"Hermione…" Ron began.

"Hmm…?" she replied slightly vaguely.

"Hey Hermione I really need to ask you a question."

Hermione sighed and replied, "No Ron, I didn't book you into driving lessons."

Ron was momentarily distracted. "Why would I need to drive when I can apparate?"

Hermione sighed and scooped some more sushi into her plate. "It's important to be able to have many skills, Ron. What if you were in an area where apparition can't happen?"

Ron completely forgot about his proposal as he started to form his argument.

A little while later, Ron suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be proposing and he plucked up his courage again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she pointed out.

"Well can I ask you another question?" he asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and replied, "You just did , Ron."

He glared at her and kept silent. The moment was gone, anyway.

Twenty minutes later Ron tried once more.

"So I had to tell you something," he said, careful to not make it sound like a question. Hermione nodded her assent for him to continue but just then Hermione's pager started beeping.

She looked apologetically at Ron and he sighed and waved to allow her to take it.

"Damn those muggle boxes," he muttered and slumped in his chair as Hermione attended to whoever it was who paged her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said breathlessly as she joined the table again and Ron just had to smile at her.

"So what was it that you wanted to say, Ron?" she spoke picking up her chopsticks again.

Ron watched her in fascination as she worked the wooden sticks round the plate and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling hot.

Hermione raised her head expectantly and Ron inhaled deeply.

"Well, you know how we've known each other for ages," he started.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly and Ron hurriedly continued before he lost his nerve.

"Well I just think that we should do something together," He finished lamely.

"Oh Ron, you want to start S.P.E.W, again?" Hermione said, her eyes shining.

"Err…not exactly, I was thinking more personally…" he was cut off by a loud shriek.

Hermione stood up clumsily, almost kocking the table over and started waving frantically towards a group of lost people at the front.

"Ron! It's the guys!"

Ron could only groan as 'the guys,' came enthusiastically towards the couple.

"Are you lot celebrating something?" Hermione asked as Ron groaned louder seeing his entire family and Harry, Neville and Luna shoot him confused looks.

"You don't know why we are here?" George asked Hermione.

"Not exactly. Ron did you know?" Hermione replied.

And that was all it took for everyone to start speaking at the same time, half of them hitting Ron as he tried in vain to explain himself.

"WAIT!" He finally shouted, causing everyone in the room to stare at the young and _furious _red-head man.

"_Bloody hell!_ Can I just ask one damn question?"

Hermione had her '_Honestly Ronald,' _expression on so Harry kicked Ron. Hard.

"Hey, Hermione just marry me, will you?"

A second passed and another one and another…

Hermione was speechless.

"Well that was dramatic," Neville laughed.

"Is that what you've been trying to ask me all this time?" Hermione finally spoke and everyone hushed instantly.

"Yeh.." Ron muttered avoiding everyone's gaze including Hermione.

"Zat was an ever vorse proposal than Beel's!" Fleur spoke. Both Bill and Ron gave her a dirty look but she just flipped her blonde hair and walked to Hermione.

Ginny came up on the other side but Hermione shook them off.

"Allright." She said softly.

Ron's head immediately snapped up and he asked dumbly, "What?"

"Allright Ronald Weasley, I will just marry you."

There was a din in the restaurant. Later on the family wondered how the manager hadn't chucked them out of the restaurant.

"But where is the ring?" Harry asked amogst the general cheering.

Everyone looked at Ron again who rubbed his nose absently.

"Uh…in the sushi, I think. It was supposed to be surprise."

Ginny stared at the dozens of sushi plates that were all rotating around the belt.

"It's in one of these plates?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well," Hermione began.

"We've saved the philosopher's stone…" Ron continued.

"Saved innocent people from dying…" Hermione added

"and helped Harry save the world…" Ron said.

"A bit of sushi won't be a problem!" Harry finished for them.

Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "Attack the sushi?"

"Let's," Hermione agreed.

**A/N: Thoughts? Should I do how Harry proposed to Ginny? Review please!**


End file.
